Cheers
by ComicsCorner
Summary: It's Friday night and that means bar hopping for the ladies of the Avengers. Meanwhile, the boys are off getting into trouble of their own. Drinking contests, bar brawl content. A handful of the Avengers and company. Includes GotG and pretty much everyone else!


**_(I felt like writing this in honor of my four-year anniversary on the site)_**

 ** _Before Infinity Chronicles_**

 ** _Down Town New York_**

It was finally the weekend and the girls of the Mighty Avengers were fucking thrilled. Fridays night means girl's night and heavy drinking. Which had been a tradition for years, but there were new friends to induct into the sisterhood and shots was the perfect way to do just that. Many of them were used to heads turning as they walked down the crowded streets of New York, but they were in quite a crowd themselves. With newcomers Mantis, Gamora and Sigrun who had to be introduced to the joy that is Earth alcohol. No one was expecting Gamora to be able to take as much liquor as the Asgardian Queen, the funny thing was that they were on their sixth pint and weren't even close to a buzz.

"You ok there, Sig?"

"No worries, Hayes." The warrior queen laughed, smashing her empty glass on the floor. "I've had a lot of time to test my limits."

"I've always wanted to test my metal against an Asgardian." The Zehoberi handed her new friend her seventh glass, taking her own.

Hayes jumped back from the glass collision. "Mazel Tov! Who got married, Potts, Romanoff?" The redhead and the blonde who only laughed together.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Still early Paige."

"Regardless I'm just glad that Gammy and Siggy aren't driving back," Paige said to herself before she asked the bartender for another whiskey.

"We'll just have FRIDAY call us a cab if we all end up tipsy." It was funny and strange to think of Maria Hill as a party drinker, but even she needed to blow off steam. Laura and Wanda had decided to go easy on drinks tonight so they decided to keep Mantis company who was sipping on a cherry cola. Her species had a severe allergy to specific preservatives in certain alcoholic drinks.

"How are you liking caffeine, honey?" Laura asked, returning to the booth that she shared with Wanda and Mantis.

The telepathic being giggled as she took another sip from her straw. "It tickles my mouth." The trio giggled at the innocence of the young alien. Hope was thrilled to find another Scotch drinker in Nakia and a tech genius in Shuri who could talk on the level with her on pretty much anything.

"I'm telling you that I fly you to Wakanda myself and we'll talk Vibranium coating."

The chance to study Vibranium first hand and perhaps even getting the chance to intergrade Wakanda engineering into Pym tech was too good to pass up. "I'm gonna hold you to that Princess." Shuri had also been making plans with Pepper to branch her nations technology with Starks company. The endless ideas and the incredible resources at their disposal was going to open a whole new realm of possibilities for the world. The worlds next step in technology.

Paige and Nakia were also discussing updates that they could make to their embassy in California. "I was thinking about setting up a nursery for little ones. Maybe set up caretakers to help parents who have to work in the area." Both were more than excited to help and were thrilled to be working together, becoming very close friends during Paiges time in Wakanda.

"No offense Potts, but I'm pretty sure that I could give your man a run for his money."

Pepper snickered at the idea of Tony being put in his place by someone half his age. "Alright ladies first person who starts singing show tunes or decks someone is paying the tab!"

Natasha knew that she would be the last person singing anything. "I knew we should have invited more people. We're gonna need it for a tab this big."

Hayes partially wanted to agree, but their party alone was already drawing enough attention. So far Sigrun and Gamora had broken about five other patron's phones when they got annoyed with their constant photo taking. "Twelve girls aren't enough for you?" She shuttered at the words that had left her mouth. "Wow that sounds dirtier than intended, I'll retract that."

Nat nodded in agreement but understood what her friend was trying to say. "I'm just saying that if we're going to take on the streets of New York we need to do it together."

"Next time we'll make sure that Helen and Christine don't have to work."

"Did you forget to invite Sharon?"

Hysterical laughter filled Hayes's lungs almost making her fall on the floor. Nat had to hold her up to make sure that didn't happen. Had that last shot finally gotten her tipsy? "You wanted me to include the girl who kissed your man and then dissed me for being with Barnes? Yeah, I say we do not invite the woman who's super judgmental when she kissed the guy who potentially could have been her great-uncle…. that is messed up!"

Now it was Natasha's turn to fall on the floor with laughter. "That is so messed up." Her face then turned serious when she looked up at Hayes, thinking back to what Paige had just said. "Wait she did what?"

The girls had turned their attention away from their drinks to viewing Gamora and Sigrun engaged in a fierce arm wrestling match. "I play the winner." Okoye grinned, finishing another shot with Nakia who had pulled another out of Shuri's girls laughed as Wanda did nifty tricks. Levitating the many empty shot glasses to dance around the table

"Not for another three years you don't." A lot has changed in such a short amount of time, at least it felt like a short amount. It was as if they were all meant to come together. The girls laughed as Wanda did nifty tricks. Levitating the many empty shot glasses to dance around the table while Laura played Hello, ma baby on a nearby piano. Mantis was captivated by the magical music box as she called it.

"It's beautiful."

"Laura's playing show tunes does that count as being buzzed?" Wanda asked teasingly.

"No way honey. I'm driving home remember?" Many of them had take one another as dance partners while the others just watched in amusement, moving to the music as if they were from an old movie.

"So how is it being a Queen?" Nakia asked Sigrun who sat on the bar, swiping a bottle from behind the counter.

Taking a big gulp before she spoke. "Better than I ever thought. And I don't just mean the ruling part." She laughed, thinking of her husband and setting the bottle down next to her. This R and R time was highly needed and there were no better women to spend that time with.

* * *

A few blocks away from where the ladies of the Avengers were celebrating another bar was ecstatic with its latest additions. The entire place seemed to be chanting and cheering for the past fifteen minutes since three of them had been locked in a drinking contest. Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes and the new King of Asgard had each started their fourth liter.

"Come on, Barnes!"

"Whoa whoa don't encourage him, Quill! I get his arm if he loses!" Rocket snickered admiring the beautiful machinery.

"Why do you think I'm encouraging him?" Peter shooed the raccoon away from the Barnes, allowing his to concentrate on not being dismembered this evening.

Drax was off pouting, glaring at the trio. "I do not see why I cannot partake in this challenge. I would destroy them all!"

PQ consoled his friend at the bar. "You know the rules buddy. If you can't get a buzz after four liters than you can't play the game."

"Ten bucks says that they go for a fifth!"

"You're on, Wilson" Barton yelled over the crowd, liking his odds more and more.

Scott Lang had seen most of these guys in a fight but never even thought of them doing something so…..fraternity like. "How are they doing this again?"

"The vita rays from the super soldier serum inside Cap and Barnes's systems allow them to burn through the effects of the alcohol before it even sets in."

Lang stood in amazement at Banners explanation. "Is there any chance I could get that?" The crowd's volume level had increased since the challenge had been issued.

"Pay up." Sam snickered when the three competitors then sent for a sixth round. Barton's mouth hung open in disbelief as he handed his friend the ten from his wallet. None of them had to worry about asking for refills. With the snap of his fingers, Stephen Strange made the glasses full again before their very eyes. "Ok nope, changed my mind. I really want to learn that."

"This is the greatest idea we've ever had!"

"I am Groot." Rocket swatted at his wooden friend who had been pestering him since they arrived.

"I'm not drunk, you're just being a buzzkill!" Groot rolled his eyes.

Vision seemed unfazed by the events that had unfolded. He had wanted to spend his evening with Wanda, but she was keen on spending some quiet time with the girls. "I fail to see the point of this."

"Hey!" The bartender shouted over his counter. He was a big brut, almost as big as Drax in some cases. "I don't want rodents in my place."

Rockets eye twitched as he sneered up at the owner. "The only rodent I can see is your harry backed mother!" Rocket was caught by his leader when he tried to jump the bartender.

"Ok, you're done!"

"Here." Tony handed the owner a thousand-dollar check. "You'' get another two hundred when we leave."

Rhodey looks at his friend in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"I like the raccoon." He replied, adjusting his sunglasses. Didn't seem to have much purpose as the room was dimly lit and the evening had turned to night.

"You like the raccoon?"

"Yes, I like the raccoon. I feel that I was one in a past life."

"Really?"

"Don't be jealous."

Every head that wasn't already watching had then turned t see that Rogers and Barnes had both dropped out of the competition, declaring Thor the winner. "Yes, I am victorious!"

Quill was reluctant at first, but quickly city through the massive crowd to speak with the victor. "Ok that's impressive I'll admit, but I know that my girl Gamora can take you on." Thor laughed hardly at Quill's remark. But knew that Sigrun would make a much better opponent. They all spent the next few moments debating who would actually win, the group siding on one or the other.

"What did the girls say that they were doing tonight?" Bucky asked taking his seat back net to Steve.

"Dunno." He answered, admitting that he was slightly curious. "Probably something a lot more responsible than what we're doing." Screams echoed from the patrons when a man was thrown through the massive glass window of the bar. Shared of glass sprayed everywhere and the Avengers stood ready for any form of attack. They all lowered their defenses when Sigrun came through the opening, her girls close behind.

"Val?"

"Hello, love." She smiled, picking the ma up by his collar. "Don't worry, the girls and I were just having a chat with this worm."

"We broke the law." Mantis jumped up and down excitedly.

"Paige?"

Hayes was quick to explain to Barnes and the other. "For the record, it was Siggy who threw him through the window." She whispered up to the Valkyrie with pride. "You are the fricking greatest!"

"I was defending my sister's honor." Sigrun bosted, hugging Paige.

"Yeah, she's really into that," Maria yelled from the back of the group. "Guy and his friends were getting grabby." The man shrieked when Sig threw him back to the floor.

Rocket slapped the offender after Groot slammed him on a nearby table."You don't mess with these girls."

Okoye glared at him intensely while Shuri roared with laughter over what had happened. The bell on the door entrance rang loudly when as five men of different shapes and sizes entered. Everyone could only assume that they were friends of the pervert sniveling on the floor. The men all froze when they all saw who was there to meet them, the very pissed off boyfriends and spouses of the women who they had offended. The boys looked at the girls in admiration when they noticed how the six creep's clothes were torn and they had bruised eyes and bloody lips.

"That's our girls." Vision smiled over to Wanda.

The man on the floor slowly lifted his head up to see the many faces that surrounded him in the bar. "Bad move man." Bucky glared, cracking his knuckles.

"Fellas, let's teach these boys a lesson." There was no arguing with the Captain logic and once again the Avengers all followed his lead. The crowd broke into applause when the team chased the seven men out of the bar like scared mice. Their screams could still be heard from five blocks away. They all spent the rest of the evening celebrating another victory, even if it was small.

"Cheers!"

 _ **(May add more content to this page later on)**_


End file.
